One Day In June
by navivory
Summary: "Kalau hoobae kita saja bisa memperjuangkan cintanya, kenapa kita tidak?" HaeHyuk. Drabble. Title and Summary Sucks.


Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae [HaeHyuk]

Genre: Fluffy Romance

Rate: T

Warning! BL, OOC, Canon, Possibly typo(s), Drabble.

* * *

"Hae, kau sudah dengar beritanya?"

Seorang pria berambut coklat yang dipanggil Hae mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel miliknya ketika sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal terdengar dari arah belakang. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan ambigu yang pria itu lontarkan, "Berita? Yang mana?" Dan memutuskan untuk balas bertanya. Memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya lantas menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya, mengisyaratkan pria yang beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya itu untuk mendudukkan dirinya disana, dan pria itu menurut.

"Skandal itu, B dan TY.." Ujarnya setelah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghae. Donghae tersenyum tipis mendengar nada suara yang pria itu, Hyukjae, gunakan saat ini. Suaranya melemah dibagian akhir, menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang cemas. Dan ia tak tahu apa yang membuat sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya itu merasa cemas.

"Hey, apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Hyukjae hanya menggeleng pelan ketika Donghae mengusap rambutnya dengan hati-hati. Meskipun selama ini mereka sering menjelekkan, menyiksa dan menghina satu sama lain, namun ada saat-saat tertentu dimana Donghae ingin memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada pria disampingnya.

"Aku hanya—berpikir. Ya, seperti itu," Perkataan Hyukjae semakin membuat Donghae bingung, "Benarkah? Apa yang kau pikirkan kalau begitu?"

Hyukjae memutuskan untuk berbalik menghadap Donghae, menatap kekasihnya dalam dan lama, terihat seperti sedang menganalisa sesuatu. Iseng, Donghaepun mendekatkan wajah mereka, mengecup bibir Hyukjae dengan cepat dan menarik bantal guna melindungi dirinya dari serangan bertubi-tubi yang biasanya pria itu berikan saat ia berhasil mencuri sebuah kecupan darinya. Namun, sudah hampir lima detik menunggu ia tetap tak mendapatkannya.

Wajah Donghae yang semula tersembunyi di balik bantalpun perlahan mengintip guna memastikan bahwa kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja. Ia mengernyit ketika mendapati Hyukjae malah menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa hubungan mereka benar-benar mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae menggeleng, membuat Donghae menghela nafas berat. "Ayolah, Hyuk, kau terlalu sulit—"

"SM mengizinkannya.." Lirih Hyukjae akhirnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang sangat bukan dirinya. "Mereka mengizinkan sesama artisnya untuk menjalin hubungan, jadi kau tak perlu lagi menggunakanku untuk melampiaskan sakit hatimu karena SM melarangmu berhubungan dengan Jessica. Kau bisa—"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Tanpa sadar nada suara Donghae meninggi, ia tak menyangka kekasihnya masih berpikir bahwa ia menerima pernyataan cintanya waktu itu hanya karena patah hati. Tidak. Ia tidak sebrengsek itu. "Siapa bilang aku hanya menjadikanmu sebagai pelampiasan?"

Hyukjae mengendikkan bahu, tak mengerti dengan hatinya yang terlalu sensitif akhir-akhir ini. Drama Donghae yang baru-baru ini ditayangkan di televisi membuatnya berpikir bahwa Donghae dan Jaekyung terlihat serasi, dan skandal B dan TY membuatnya berpikir untuk meminta SM merestui hubungan Donghae dan Jessica yang sudah kandas sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Entahlah, ia jadi sering galau sendiri hanya gara-gara hal kecil.

"Hyuk—" Hyukjae kembali menatap Donghae ketika pria itu memanggilnya dengan lembut. "Coba katakan padaku, siapa orang yang rela menghabiskan waktu selama hampir 24 jam untuk menghiburku dan membuatku bangkit dari keterpurukan saat ayahku tiada?"

Hyukjae tak menjawab. Ia tentu tahu siapa orangnya, namun ia memilih untuk bungkam. Donghae tersenyum.

"Siapa orang yang rela bangun tengah malam hanya untuk menemaniku pergi mencari makanan disaat dirinya sudah sangat mengantuk?"

Kembali tak ada jawaban. Senyum Donghae semakin melebar.

"Siapa orang yang rela aku masuki untuk pertama kali—yang aku buat tak bisa berjalan selama tiga hari dan terpaksa tak ikut rekaman karena kehilangan suaranya?"

Tubuh Hyukjae menegang mendengar perkataan Donghae, sementara senyuman Donghae berubah menjadi seringai. Sebuah tatapan mematikan Hyukjae layangkan untuknya. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun karena orang itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Apa aku punya alasan untuk melepaskanmu?" Donghae bertanya lagi, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Hyukjae dan menghembuskan nafasnya disana. _"I love you,"_

Wajah Hyukjae memerah. Ia tak pernah ingat kapan Donghae tak membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Seharusnya ia tak berpikiran buruk terhadap kekasihnya, harusnya ia bisa lebih mengontrol emosinya dan berhenti mengeluh seperti seorang perempuan.

"Kalau hoobae kita saja bisa memperjuangkan cintanya, kenapa kita tidak?" Tanya Donghae lagi. Pria itu memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dengan erat, membuat Hyukjae tersenyum dalam pelukan mereka.

"Maaf sudah meragukanmu," Hyukjae berkata nyaris seperti berbisik, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Donghae. Pria itu mendongakkan wajah Hyukjae dan kembali tersenyum. Ah, dia memang selalu seperti itu jika berada di dekat Hyukjae. Pria itu sudah membuatnya gila.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena membuatmu meragukanku.." Gumamnya sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

Err.. Ini aneh, gue ngerti. Ngerti banget.

Pertama, maaf karena bawa-bawa scandal itu disini. Biar gak menimbulkan konflik makanya gue cuma pake inisial namanya aja. Gaada maksud apapun kok.

Kedua, congrats to the new couple! Gue ikutan seneng soalnya b bias gue yang keberapa tuh tau (iya, gue ngestan cowok yang pake eyeliner kecuali ustadz haruru)

Ketiga, hyukjae, ayo dong cepetan nikah. Gausah jauh-jauh, itu yang disamping udah ganteng. *lirik si kampret*

Keempat, **_review please?_**

.

Donghae melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap Hyukjae yang terengah-engah. Sementara kekasihnya itu tengah mengatur nafasnya, ia menyeka keringat yang membasahi pelipis Hyukjae dan menciumnya._ Oh, how romantic._

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi," Balas Hyukjae, membuat Donghae cemberut. Hyukjae tertawa melihat sifat Donghae yang kembali ke asal.

"Aku harap hubungan mereka baik-baik saja," Gumam Hyukjae. Ia menusuk-nusuk pipi Donghae yang menggembung dengan telunjuk kanannya dan kembali bermanja-manja pada pria itu seakan kekhawatiran yang sempat melanda dirinya tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Donghae menangkap tangan Hyukjae dan mengecupnya, menimbulkan sebuah kekeh geli dari si empunya tangan.

"Yeah, tapi aku lebih berharap hubungan kita baik-baik saja," Balasnya. Hyukjae tersenyum simpul sebelum menarik tangannya dan kembali menghambur kedalam pelukan Donghae. Sejenak mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam, merasakan suasana yang sangat mereka sukai, dimana dorm sepi tanpa teriakan Heechul, tanpa keluhan Shindong yang harus menyaksikan kemesraan mereka berdua setiap saat, dan interupsi dari Siwon yang selalu mengejutkan. Hanya mereka berdua—

Tunggu.

—mereka berdua?

Donghae menyeringai tipis. Sebuah ide kotor segera terlintas dibenaknya.

"Hyuk," Panggilnya lagi. Hyukjae hanya bergumam pelan sebagai balasan. "B dan TY adalah_ couple_ pertama SM yang berasal dari satu agensi yang sama, kan?"

"Eum," Hyukjae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kooperatif. "Mereka tertangkap melakukan _car date_?" Tanyanya lagi, dan lagi-lagi Hyukjae mengangguk,

"Eum—hm,"

"Kalau begitu," Jeda sebentar, Hyukjae menunggu apa yang akan Donghae katakan selanjutnya. "Kita akan menjadi _gay couple_ pertama SM yang berasal dari satu grup yang sama!"

Hyukjae melongo.

"Sekarang, ayo kita melakukan _car sex!_" Ajak Donghae lalu mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae yang masih memeluknya dengan erat, mengakibatkan suara teriakan terdengar diseluruh penjuru dorm.

.

.

.

"Yak—Donghae! Jangan merusak suasana, bodoh! Turunkan akuuu!"

**END**


End file.
